Midnight Angel
by Sagekit
Summary: Fluff, Roy and Riza as teenagers. Rated T for suggestion and cursing


Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal alchemist

Sagekit: Woot! First real story on I hope you like it!

Roy Mustang was bored. Bored, bored, bored. Honestly though, he couldn't help it. Hawkeye-sensei had left the house for a trip who-knows-where doing who-knows-what and he gave Roy absolutely NOTHING to do. Yes, Roy was bored. He tried studying, and reading, he practiced some cheap alchemy tricks. The sun had set by know and he was growing boarder and boarder. (Is that even a word? No? I thought not.)

On one of these tricks he was working on, a familiar figure rose from the lump of metal. He grinned widely, not only was the statue a perfect image, but it had given him an idea. The small figurine was dressed in a tight shirt and pants, and her hair was parted to the right in spiky bangs. He was going to visit his sensei's daughter, Riza Hawkeye.

Roy crept ever so softly upstairs. He was cautious and had good reason to be. Riza was known to shoot people with her pellet gun. It wasn't deadly but it hurt like hell. He knew it for truth; after all, he himself had been on the receiving end of the pain many a day.

As he reached the door to Riza's room, he saw a faint light from under the doorway. "_Probably from a candle, judging by the way it's flickering…" _He thought to himself. The faint light illuminated the hallway just enough to see. The ebony-eyed alchemist was about to knock when he noticed the door was slightly ajar. "_That's odd, Riza never leaves the door open. It's always locked."_ He peered into the doorway, but saw no sign of the young sharpshooter.

Amazed at his own daring, yet overwhelmed with curiosity, Roy eased himself into the room. Immediately he froze, hands over his head and private area. When no bullets lodged into his flesh, he stood up and looked around. No Riza. Becoming bolder, he strolled around the room, heading towards that faint glow at the far side.

Upon reaching the light he saw a wondrous sight. In the dreamy light of the candle, lay a sleeping Riza Hawkeye. A book lay limply in her hand, signifying that she had probably fallen asleep at her book. The boy's onyx eyes flitted over the sleeping figure; she looked so angelic like this. Her hair even formed a golden halo around her lovely face. Riza's pink lips were parted ever so slightly as she breathed. They were so kissable. He almost gave into that instinct, the urge was so strong. But he remembered himself and who the girl was on the floor. Roy noticed offhandedly that a lock of hair had fallen from behind her ear into her face. Instinctively, he brushed it away, pinning the rebellious hair back where it belonged.

However, as he did so, the maiden's eyes fluttered as though she was waking. Mustang froze, what would he do if she woke say "Hi I'm sorry I was watching you sleep, touching your face and wishing I could kiss you?" Stalker much? Then, she would shoot him. Probably in a certain sensitive area that would ruin all chances of ever getting laid. Thankfully though, the young sharpshooter stilled and did not wake.

Roy crept back and looked down upon Riza once more. She shivered slightly and he realized it must be quite uncomfortable and cold on the wooden floor. He would have to carry her back to her bed, but he was worried that she would wake and shoot him. So, he gingerly pulled her gun away and stashed it under the couch. Next he slipped his hand into Riza's and pulled the book out. Roy put a bookmark on the page and set the book on a shelf. Softly, he blew out the candle, and all was dark. The alchemist waited until his eyes had adjusted to the darkness before he bent down towards the sleeping figure.

Roy arranged his arms to cradle Riza softly, in a bridal-style position. All would have been perfect and fluffy had the author not decided to have the blond awaken.

When Riza came to, there was a comfortable rocking sensation, and warmth. She cuddled closer to the source, and sighed, fully prepared to drift back to sleep when she heard an unexpected noise. As she settled back down, she had heard a faint, amused chuckle (I love that word, its so fun to say, haha, chuckle) She opened her eyes and leaped up, knocking her helper to the ground. She leaned down to pull out her gun…. And it wasn't there.

"What the hell do you think you are doing here?! How did you get in here? Where is my gun?" she shrieked. Her face was bright red and she hoped that Roy couldn't see it.

"You're door was unlocked, I saw you sleeping on the floor and you looked uncomfortable, so I moved you. As for your gun, if I hadn't taken it away, would I still be alive?" Riza looked so cute, and pretty pissed. Meep. Wait, meep? Did her just say meep? Dammit he was going crazy.

Riza growled and, still facing Roy, stomped off backwards towards her bed her feet thumping on the hard floor. But before she reached the bed, she tripped over a loose board and fell backwards. Just before she hit her head on the ground, the alchemist's arms were wrapped around her waist, keeping her from hitting the ground. She felt her face flushed even redder, the position she was in, Roy was almost on top of her!

Roy's face flushed redder than is humanly possible; somewhere a tomato was really jealous. Riza was so damn cute! He couldn't help himself! Instinctively he leaned in and his lips brushed against Riza's. Then to his shock and enjoyment, the girl responded. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. When they broke off, Roy led Riza to her bed and turned to leave.

"Roy?" came the soft voice of his love. He turned towards her, a questioning look on his face. "Will you sleep with me tonight?" Roy looked her up and down and laughed. Her face, which had finally recovered from the redness immediately, flushed again at the storm of inappropriate thoughts her mispronounced sentence had caused. She chucked a pillow at Roy, "Ew! You pervert! Like a sleepover!" The young alchemist laughed and placed the thrown pillow back where it belonged. He settled into the bed and… Flung himself out. "The covers are freaking cold!!!(1)" he screeched in a not-so-manly tone. Riza laughed at the horrified expression on the other's face. "Its not that cold you big baby!" she told him as she leaned out and yanked him back into bed. Roy whined and grumbled but grudgingly climbed in.

Roy grumbled for a while, then he grumbled some more, and then he followed it up with some more grumbling. But, at last his grumbly mind came up with a plan to get warm.

Riza was almost asleep when she felt arms wrap around her once more. Instead of struggling though, she settled into the embrace and slept.

* * *

Woo heres muh first story. Good bad or okay? I dunno...


End file.
